


Gi Melin

by lando_cal_rice_ian



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lando_cal_rice_ian/pseuds/lando_cal_rice_ian
Summary: the prince has his suspicions that you love him, and is relentless in his teasing; but what you don’t know is that he loves you too





	Gi Melin

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR REQUEST: Could you make an imagine where young adult Thranduil finds out you are in love with him and constantly teases you, but you vehemently deny? And then he kisses you?? /ovaries explode/ - thatssoelysia

The stars, once brilliant lights twinkling in a dark sea, became dull when he laughed at you. Your fingers dug into your skirts as you turned away. The leaves whispered as the trees danced around you – _they laugh at me_ , you thought bitterly. Footsteps followed from close behind and no matter how brisk your pace, you could not evade the young prince.

“[Y/N].” His deep voice drifted into the night. What would have once warmed your heart now made your stomach churn in dread. “Where are you going, _mellon_?”

 _Mellon_ ; the word was like a spear to your heart, poisoned with mockery. Its sting spread, slithering, through your aching heart, and you found your breath catch in your throat.

“ _Away_!” you snapped. Fallen branches jabbed at the silk of your shoes.

“From who?”

“From _you_!”

“But why?” You felt his long fingers circle around your wrist. “Who would you run from the one you love?”

Your steps faltered. Each breath that fell from your lips, the wind swept away; and with it went your patience, your laughter, and your joy.

He teased you, when you had given him your heart. Though, how he had found out, you did not know. It was frustrating, not knowing who to seek revenge upon for the stirring of all this unease and heartache.

“You are more of a fool than a prince.” You turned to meet his eyes. Your heart stuttered. But your voice stayed steady. “I do not love you.” _Lie._ “I never have.” _Lie._ “And I never will.”

 _Could you?_ The silence pressed around you. _Could you let him go?_

Despite the incessant teasing, the mischievous remarks in front of his friends as you would walk by, you still loved him. It was a claw that sunk deep into your heart, unwilling to let go. And, despite the pain, you did not want it to release you.

And yet the lies spilt forth from your tongue. Thranduil listened to them all, as quiet as the moon up above, and just as splendid – just as out of reach from you.

“I would not love anyone,” you continued, jerking your wrist from his grasp, but you could not escape from his grip, “least of all you.”

“Well…” he sounded distant, stunned, _hurt_ , “that’s a shame.” His hand fell to his side. “I told them it was too good to be true.”

Equally as stunned, you could do nothing but stare up at him. His face dimmed and he averted his eyes; the blue of is irises became icier, and you were glad that cold gaze was not upon you.

“They said you love me. And no matter how much I doubted it, protested, they _insisted_. And a part of me _hoped_ it was true.” His sigh almost trembled. The trees moaned. The dark grew. “I _am_ more a fool than a prince.”

When he turned to you, eyes like steel, you thought you could feel the cold against your skin. The tears blurred your vision. His gaze softened, his features growing fond. And, as he brushed your hair behind your ear, your skirts dancing in the wind, his silver hair flowing in the air, he leaned in to kiss you. It was gentle, tentative, his lips soft and sweet. His hand held the side of your face. The woods whispered and you cried. Tears trickled down your cheeks as you pressed into his kiss, reciprocating the tenderness. The taste of salt touched your lips; he tasted it too.

When you pulled back, a gasp leaving your lips, he hated the loss of your warmth. Leaning his forehead against yours, he whispered, “ _Gi melin.”_ His thumbs wiped away the tears from your skin as he cupped your face.

He kissed you once more, before admitting, “I did not know how to handle my love for you. I tried to mask it for the sake of our friendship. But when their words rang around me constantly, telling me you loved me, I could no longer hide my feelings. But, I did not know how to respond, how to act, how to show you. First, I had to know if what they said was true.”

Your eyes found his. He was so close. You could drown in the blue of his eyes. “It’s true.” He felt warm beneath your fingers when you pressed your palms to his chest. “It’s always been true. I love you. I always have. And I always will.”

His breath trembled as he inhaled. Your eyes fell to his parted lips. As he kissed you, the stars grew brighter, and the sea of darkness heaved like waves in the sky; the world spun; until it all began to disappear, and all that was left was you and Thranduil, and the unison of your beating hearts.

He would endure all the darkness in the world, if only to have you by his side. He wished the sun would never rise, that this moment would never end, so he could kiss you in the blanket of the night.

But, as all things begin, they must also end. That is the way of life.

And as he sits upon his throne, time having made him king, time having made him a husband, time having made him a father, he thinks of you; the one thing time had given him, and then taken away; but it could not take his love. You were gone, but his love would endure. In all the darkness in the world, you would be his light, _always_.


End file.
